1. Field
The invention relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to packaging of an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the goal of improving upon the shortcomings of certain displays such as cathode ray tubes, attention has recently been focused on flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display, a plasma display panel (PDP), and so on.
Since the liquid crystal display is a passive device rather than an emissive device, it is difficult to make it have high brightness and contrast, a wide viewing angle, and a large-sized screen. While the PDP is an emissive device, it is heavy, consumes much power, and requires a complex manufacturing process, compared to other displays.
Meanwhile, since the organic light emitting display (OLED) is an emissive device, it has a wide viewing angle, and high contrast. In addition, since it does not require a backlight, it can be made lightweight, compact, and power efficient. Further, the OLED can be driven at a low DC voltage, has a rapid response speed, and is formed entirely of solid material. As a result, the OLED has the ability to withstand external impact and a wide range of temperatures, and can be fabricated by a simple method at low cost. The above discussion is simply to describe the general field of organic light emitting displays and is not a discussion of the prior art.